Woeful Hearts
by playswithdolls
Summary: Thrown together to organize a fundraiser for their failing private school and bonded by loneliness, Axel; a middle school teacher, and Roxas; a failing high school student begin an affair that at first thrills, then corrupts each of them. But what Roxas does not realize is that their relationship is, for Axel, only the latest in a lifetime of disturbing secrets. Sex,Love,and Lies.
1. Memories

**_Woeful Hearts._**

_Discription: Thrown together to organize a fundraiser for their failing private school and bonded by loneliness, Axel; a middle school teacher, and Roxas; a failing high school student begin an affair that at first thrills, then corrupts each of them. But what Roxas does not realize is that their relationship is, for Axel, only the latest in a lifetime of disturbing secrets. Rated M. MxM content_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts nor final fantasy characters. all that credit goes to square enix and disney. everything else in mine though. enjoy:D_

**Chapter One: **_Memories._

I remember those snowy days back when I lived in Germany. My father was a military man, and we moved quite often. From the ages of five to eleven a military base in Ansbach, Germany was my home. I loved the pitch-white that would surround me during the winter months. I felt as if I was in a winter-wonder-land that could only be seen in movies. At times, the snow went well above my knees, and my pants would be soaked from having to trudge to my bus stop, but I really didn't mind it. I loved the snow, and the icy-cold chills that it gave me until I was frozen to the bone.

Another thing I remember was this girl I had made friends with in first grade. Her name was Namine, and she was just the sweetest little girl I had ever got to meet, but I never went over her house unless I was after one thing; her older brother, Cloud.

Cloud was 13 when I first met him. His eyes were a dazzling blue, and he always had the comforting scent of chocolate, that made me smile whenever he hugged me. Cloud and I spent a lot of time together, and he told me often that I was similar to a little brother that he had never gotten. Usually that line upset Namine, but it was all very good-natured. Or at least, that's what he told her.

One of my fondest memories is one of the days that Cloud offered to take me out on sledding while everyone else was at church. I had always wanted to sled down one of the pure white hills that conveniently surrounded my home, but I was always too scared to go alone, so when Cloud offered to take me; let's just say I was more than willing to go with him.

I was 9 or maybe 10 at the time, and Cloud was probably 17 or 18, but unlike all the other older boys, he had always been very sweet towards me. At near nine in the morning, once his parents had driven off with Namine for church, Cloud and I headed straight for the shed. Since Cloud was much larger and masculine than I was, he carried the sled (or more like the lid to a trashcan) all the way to the snowy hill that was around 3 or 4 blocks from his home.

"Du gehst zuerst." He said, which meant, "you go first." And he set our makeshift sled at the top of the slope. I was what most kids at that age called a 'scaredy cat' and there was no way I was going to go down that hill all alone. I think Cloud noted my hesitation, and he smiled sympathetically.

"Sitzen." He demanded, and I did as told, placing myself at the near front of the plastic sled. Somehow, Cloud managed to squeeze himself in behind me; legs stretching around my body, and arms going around me securely. I was surprised, but very, very happy and grateful. Our first go down the hill was exhilarating, and I laughed along with Cloud. We went down several more times, even though one of those times weren't very successful and we slung off; me toppling down first, then Cloud landing half-way on top of me. Even after that mishap though, we went again and again until there was hardly thirty minutes until church would end, and we were both extremely tired from having so much fun, and carrying the sled back up the hill so many times.

By the time we began to head back to Cloud's house, my pants were completely soaked, and my teeth were chattering like mad. I'm assuming Cloud noticed, because once we had the sled up, and were back in his kitchen, he looked me over once before saying, "Lassen Sie Ihre Hose, Axel. Deine Zähne sind wie verrückt klapperten." Which meant something on the lines of 'take of your pants; I can see how cold you are by just looking at you.'

At first, I hesitated. I didn't want to embarrass myself, nor did I want Cloud to see me in my tidey-whities, but the look he gave me told me that I really didn't have much of a choice. I fumbled with my belt, but once that was gone, my pants slid right off my girl-like hips. Cloud chuckled as I handed him my soaked khakis, and he hung them up by the heated stove-top, which was currently heating some tea.

Cloud began rummaging in the cabinet, until he pulled out a jar that was made to look like Santa Clause. He put the jar on the table in front of me and pulled out a German home-made cookie called a Pfeffernusse. The taste gave my tongue a slight tingling sensation from all the spices, and the honey just sent off bursts of flavors in my mouth. I loved pfeffernusse cookies, but I had no idea how to make them, and Cloud's mom always made them the best.

Both of us snacked of the sweet treat, and after we had two each, Cloud put Santa's head back on and stashed the cookies back into the pantry where he had found them. He turned back to me and placed a slim finger to his powder-covered slips, indicating for me to be quiet about sneaking the cookies before dinner. The smile he wore made me laugh a little, but I nodded, and he smiled, removed his finger, and licked his lips clean of the rest of the powder.

It wasn't long after our little sneaky snack-time that his family came home and my pants were completely dry by then, so it didn't look weird when his family came in and saw me half naked in their kitchen. At around one in the afternoon, Cloud's mom took me back to my home, where I spent the rest of my day watching the snow fall and add a few more inches to the white terrain, and thinking about that yummy spice-and-honey flavored cookie from before.

The winter months passed, and at the end of spring, when the snow had almost completely vanished, I decided to take a trip to where Cloud and I had taken our sled-ride not too long ago. I was completely baffled when I came upon a cemetery. The grave stones must've been completely buried, because they definitely weren't visible before this. I thought about how we were having so much fun, when people were dead underneath us, but the more I thought about it, the happier I became. Yes, the people were dead, but I doubt that meant they didn't want us to have fun. I figured they enjoyed how happy and giggly and excited Cloud and I were on that hill. Maybe they were happy that we were happy and living on even though they were no longer here.

A hand gently landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Cloud with a content smile on his thin pink lips. "Lassen Sie mich leben durch dich, Wolke. Das ist, was mein Großvater erzählte mir ein paar Tage bevor er starb. Thats, warum ich wählte hier mit Ihnen. Ich wusste, du würdest es nur so viel wie er, Axel hatte zu genießen." That was the last time Cloud spoke to me before he headed off for university, and I'll never forget the way he said it to me. Even now, as a 30-year-old adult I think about Cloud, and that day; because that day was the day I found out what true admiration was, and that is very hard to come by. In fact, I doubted for a long time I'd ever feel that way again, but my mind has been changed, and it all started with the annual school fund-raiser. But, I'll save that for later.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Lassen Sie mich leben durch dich, Wolke. Das ist, was mein Großvater erzählte mir ein paar Tage bevor er starb. Thats, warum ich wählte hier mit Ihnen. Ich wusste, du würdest es nur so viel wie er, Axel hatte zu genießen - **_Let me live on through you, cloud. Thats what my grandfather told me a few days before he passed. Thats why I chose here, with you. I knew you would enjoy it just as much as he had, Axel._

**Sitzen -** _Sit.__  
_

_The last translation is already in the story. But um, I hope you enjoyed it! This was kind of a spur of the moment kind of story! Please Review and tell me how good/bad/shitty/great you thought it was! favorite and follow as well! dont be afraid to pm me your opinions either! all reviews mean the world to me!_

_lotsoflove,_

_**yourKHfanfictionwriter :D**  
_


	2. Kids and Parents

**_Woeful Hearts._**

_Thrown together to organize a fundraiser for their failing private school and bonded by loneliness, Axel; a middle school teacher, and Roxas; a failing high school student begin an affair that at first thrills, then corrupts each of them. But what Roxas does not realize is that their relationship is, for Axel, only the latest in a lifetime of disturbing secrets. Rated M. MxM content_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters. All that credit goes to Square Enix and Disney. Everything else in mine though. enjoy:D_

**Chapter Two: **_Kids and Parents._

The classroom was awesome; to be completely blunt, anyways. I had always had a fascination with teachers when I was in school, so it only made sense that I became one myself when I had the qualifications. So after high school I went straight to college to study academics, and I ended up here: Twilight Town Academy. It was a private school not too far from my home, and the salary actually wasn't half bad, plus I loved digging my way into children's minds, and actually _teaching_ them something instead of boring them half to death.

I teach the 6th grade English class; not too hard, and not stupidly easy. I loved my job, a lot. The kids were a ton of fun, and I loved how damn excited they got when they received a happy face or a sticker on their papers.

It was 2:16 p.m., and there was only 24 minutes left until the day was over. I leaned back in my chair and glanced around at the boys and girls; some were working hard on their 'all about me' essays, while others were goofing off and throwing paper wads at each other. The trouble maker of the class was making fart noises with his arm-pit, and the little girls around him frowned and 'ew'd' at him.

The sight, although I saw it almost every day, made me chuckle a bit to myself. A little girl in a plaid school dress and a big bow in her chocolate locks walked up to me and set her paper down on my desk. I tilted my head curiously with a smile, and noticed that she pointed to the paper. "Mr. Flynn, would you mind telling me what else I could write? I'm a little stuck." The gap between her front teeth caused a whistling noise and it just made me smile even more before I nodded.

Studying the paper, I noted that she had a couple of spelling and grammar errors here and there, but it was hardly the third week of school, so I wasn't going to bring her down too hard. I offered her a few ideas, such as write about friends, or pets, or a favorite memory. She smiled that gapped-tooth smile and scampered off back to her seat.

When there was 5 minutes left in class, we had clean-up time, and everyone packed their things, and then left when the bell rang. I began to pack up my own things so I could quickly head to the high school wing and pick up my own son, Lea.

Lea was in the choir group in his grade, although he always told me he hated the choir boys who acted snooty and bragged about how rich their parents were. I told him to just shake it off and join the damn class anyways, so he'd have enough credits to graduate, and after a long debate about the pros and cons, I won and he had to suck it up and tell Mrs. Zuckerman that he wanted to be in the 'Song Birds Boys Choir'. Which, even I had to admit, was a pretty _gay _name.

I slung my laptop bag over my shoulder, which didn't even have a laptop in it; just work that needed to be graded, the grade book, and some pens, and then headed off toward the high school wing of the enormous campus of Twilight Academy.

It really wasn't hard to find the choir room, since you could hear it from 100 feet away; mainly because the rest of the classes were empty, and the only other sound was the rubber of my shoes smacking against the linoleum floor.

Once I had reached the large wooden door that led to the choir room, and tugged it open, practice was over, and Lea practically bounded over to me with a huge smile on his face. "Dad, you love me, right?" he asked, and I knew this could only mean one thing: Lea wanted something from me. But I figured, being the good father I am, I'd play along.

"Well of course I love you Lea." I gave him one of those reassuring-fatherly smiles and his smile grew bigger.

"Well dad, since you love me. You wouldn't mind possibly… giving some of that love to my buddy over there and giving him a ride home?"

Of course. Lea seemed to think I was his taxi driver because I can drive and he can't, not for another year anyways. I raised an eyebrow at my son's smiling friend and sighed.

"Lea, you're going to be the death of me. How far away does your friend live from here?"

Lea seemed to have figured out that this was one of those answers that was between a 'yes' and a 'even though I don't want to, I will' because he darted off towards some blonde boy that was hardly 5 foot tall from where I saw him. He looked more like a middle-scholar than a high scholar, but I guess that really wasn't fair of me; poor kid has probably been made fun of more times than I've tied my shoelaces.

Both Lea and the blonde returned back to me, and both wore shit-eating grins. "How far from here does he live?" I ask Lea for a second time, and he lets out a beyond-nervous chuckle as he says, "Ten minutes, but it's only a little bit out of our way! He lives on base near maw-maw and pa's house." His friend snickers when Lea refers to his grandparents in that way and I sigh, giving in.

"Fine boys; let's get going before your mother has _another_ mental breakdown, Lea."

I turn on my heel and begin walking towards the stairs that will lead me straight to the teacher's parking lot. I really didn't have any time for detours. Larxene, my wife of 15 years, is very paranoid about every little thing. So if I'm not at home on time, she'll freak out and think we died or that I've been cheating, then I'll call her a loon and we'll get in one of our famous fights. Same old same old.

The boys and I are at my 2001 Ford Explorer in a matter of minutes. I take the driver's seat while Lea and his friend sit in the back, which reminds me that I don't even know this boy's name.

"Hey kid," I call back, and the blonde looks at me with big crystal blue orbs.

"Hm?"

"What's your name? I find it a little odd that I'm taking you home, but don't even know your name."

"Oh, right. Its Roxas." He says with a perky smile on his full pink lips.

I nod, and then face the front, wasting no time to turn the key in the ignition and bring my baby back from the dead. As I pull onto the street and head towards the drive way, I hear the boys begin talking about stupid teenage shit that I probably would have thought was funny too if I was 14 years younger, and lacked something called maturity.

"Hey, Mr. F, have you talked to Phillip today?" I heard Roxas ask and I cock an eyebrow curiously.

"Who is Phillip? Another student?" I ask, and I hear a snicker come from Lea's direction.

"No." he replies, which made me a bit confused.

"Then Phillip who?" I question, and then I hear Lea burst into laughter as Roxas says, "PHILL-UP-ON-DESE-NUTS!"

My eyes widen as I realize how stupid I was for walking into that. I grip the steering wheel and frown deeply. "Roxas, you may be a young man, but I don't appreciate stuff like that being said in my car. Now I'm nice enough to give you a ride home, so don't disrespect me or you'll be walking the rest of the way."

I had no idea what was wrong with me, nor did I know why I was acting like this. Normally a light hearted joke such as that would have made me at least chuckle lightly. I wasn't sure if it was the stress from the up-coming fund-raiser, or the recent problems Larxene and I have been having with our marriage, but I certainly wasn't acting myself.

"I thought you said your dad was cool and liked stuff like that." I heard Roxas mumble quietly to Lea.

"He usually is. Maybe he's having a bad day, don't worry Rox."

I just sighed and continued on the way toward the military base. Lea was right, I was having a terrible day, but I wouldn't let him know that; he doesn't deserve to be put in the middle of my problems when I'm positive he has his own.

Getting on base was easy, and Roxas gave me directions to his home. When he got out, he gave me a nod and a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Flynn. Bye Lea, see ya tomorrow, loser." He teased and both laughed before Roxas closed the door and quickly made his way up his walk-way and inside.

I sighed and began driving in the direction that would take me off based and home quickly, so Larxene wouldn't throw a fit. The ride there was completely silent, I guess Lea was really confused on why I acted the way I did earlier. I don't blame him though; I was a little confused myself.

We got home about 6 minutes later, and Larxene was waiting on the porch with her hands on her hips, and her eyes glowing with anger. Instead of a normal greeting a wife would give a husband after a long day of work, I get a raging bitch.

"Where have you been?" She hissed, and I decided to ignore the venom in her words, and push a smile to my lips. "Lea asked me to take a friend home for him, sweetheart." I leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, but I got her palm instead, and a push to my face. Great, this wouldn't end up well.

"Oh really?" Her eyes were narrowed to deathly slits, and her line of vision shifted to Lea, who looked nonchalant, seeing how Larxene and I had been arguing every day since he was _twelve_.

"Lea, honey, what 'friend' did your father take home for you, hm?" Her fake sweetness was almost enough for me to hack up what was left from my breakfast. "Roxas. He needed a ride home from choir practice, so I asked dad if he'd give him a lift." My son shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing ever, but my wife wasn't an easy one to please; she didn't buy this one bit.

"Oh Lea, you know you don't have to lie for your father. You're old enough now to know which one of the little _whores_ he was with. So, who was it?" I've seen the smiling she was wearing in my nightmares when she kills me. It's completely terrifying, if you want me to be blunt about it.

Lea looked completely confused and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Uh, mom, seriously; dad just dropped Roxas off at his house on the military base. "

This set one of Larxene's _crazy_ gears off, because the smile deepened, and she nodded like a mad-woman. "Oh, okay, Lea, go inside and do your homework or something, your father and I need to have a little _chat."_

Remember how I said Larxene was a raging bitch? Yeah, I wasn't kidding.

"The military base, huh? Is that how you give back to our country? Fucking service member's wives?! How fucking grateful, Axel! How fucking sweet of you to keep their wives company!" She fumed. I cocked an eyebrow and gave her my famous, 'are you fucking serious?' look.

"Oh yes, Larxene, and I brought our son to fucking watch!"

"You're disgusting!"

"You're delusional!"

"Fuck you Axel!"

"Fuck me? Fuck you! You're fucking ruining this family!"

And with a slap to the face, it's on.

My cheek stung, and I knew Larxene's hand was would be visible in a few minutes, but I didn't care. I rushed inside, gripped her wrists, and held her against the wall. She glared at me through cerulean orbs, and I glared right back. "This isn't a game Larxene, this is real fucking life. We're not teenagers anymore, we haven't been for _ten years_. So listen, and listen well; if you don't knock out this crazy bullshit, I'm taking Lea, and I'm _leaving_. Got it?"

Her facial expression changed dramatically, and now tears poured down her pale cheeks. "A-Axel… I… I'm so sorry." She whimpered. Here was my high school sweetheart, the mother of my child, and the craziest woman I've come to known, and even after knowing all of that; I still wasn't able to see her cry.

My grip around her hands weakened, and I pulled her into a tight hug. Things would be okay for tonight.

* * *

**First Big Chapter c:**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews would make me happy c:**

**So would like/follows. **

**Have a great dayyy.**

**-playswithdolls-**


	3. Some Woman

**_Woeful Hearts._**

_Thrown together to organize a fundraiser for their failing private school and bonded by loneliness, Axel; a middle school teacher, and Roxas; a failing high school student begin an affair that at first thrills, then corrupts each of them. But what Roxas does not realize is that their relationship is, for Axel, only the latest in a lifetime of disturbing secrets. Rated M. MxM content_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters. All that credit goes to Square Enix and Disney. Everything else in mine though. enjoy:D_

**Chapter Two: **_Some Woman._

After last night's events, I was exhausted. I thought Larxene and I would've put the fighting to an end, but of course she brought up something else during dinner, and the couch became my bed for the 5th time this month. Let's just say; I was sore, and if I could, I'd pass out on my desk.

I'm positive my students could tell that something was up, because they weren't as hyper active and they hardly asked for any help on anything, even though they were doing an essay. Usually half the class asks me for help when we do essays.

Today, only one girl with honey blonde hair, and big cerulean eyes walked up to my desk with a tiny frown, and her paper. I tilted my head to the side curiously and tried my best to smile. "Yes, what do you need help with Annie?"

The girl blushed a little bit and nibbled on her lip. "I… You said to write about family, right?" she asked; her big blue eyes shining. I nod in response and her frown grows. "I don't have a daddy… only a brother and a mommy… but, my brother is bad… my mommy is sick of him, and she wants him gone… so… I'm only going to have a mommy soon." She basically whispered so only I was able to hear. I felt like she had just pulled at every single one of my heartstrings. This little girl's family was falling apart… just like mine. I bit my lip and gave her a little smile.

"Do you have any pets, Annie?" I asked, and a little smile came upon her lips. "Yeah, a little white bunny."

"Write about that, you have my permission."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Flynn, you're the best." Then she scampered off back to her seat.

The rest of the day was silent; even the class clown could sense my down mood and he behaved. When the bell rang for class to be over, and everyone was out, I began to pack up my stuff.

Just as I was about to sling my computer bag over my shoulder, an unfamiliar woman walked in. Her hair was a glowing blonde, and her eyes were a bright blue, while her lips were painted a crimson red. "You're Axel Flynn, yes?" She asked and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, yes, and you are?"  
The woman flipped all of her honey-colored hair to one shoulder and her lips turned up into a devilish grin. "I'm Delilah Strife."

Strife. Strife. That last name was familiar, extremely familiar; then it came to me. "The mother of Annie Strife, yes?"

The woman nodded then seemed to become very interested in her blood-painted fingernails. "Hm, yes, but that isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"You're the one who organizes the fund-raiser, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'm volunteering my son to help you."

Well, this was a first. Delilah was now looking me straight in the eyes. "Roxas Strife."

Ohhh, that's her son. I should have seen this coming.

"Okay, well-"  
"He needs the credits Axel, just give him the shit work if you must. He's usually in the wood shop room, so y'know,go find him, and whatever. Nice speaking with you." Then she was gone.

I tried my best to shake my confused-ness from my head and pulled out my phone so I could call Larxene—only to avoid _another_ fight.

My phone rang as I walked down the hall towards woods shop.

"Axel?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey babe, I'm going to be running a bit late—"

"Oh yeah? Which of your whores are you fucking this time?"

"Larxene, I'm at _school_. I have to talk to a student about the fund raiser!"

"Whatever, don't fucking lie about it!"

"I'm not lying!"

Click.

Wow, we'll that totally backfired.

I shook my thoughts free and entered the woodshop room where I was able to see a head full of blonde spikes working on something on the floor. I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. I didn't really get a response, so I decided to speak up. "Roxas?"

The kid shot up, hitting his head on the table, and letting out a loud "Ouch!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way over to the small blonde. He was holding his head while crouching on the saw-dust covered floor. He looked up at me and I put my hand out with a smile. "Need some help?"

He chuckled nervously and nodded, gripping my hand and pulling himself up. He dusted himself off before looking back up at me. "Thanks Mr. F. Uh, you're here to talk about the fund-raiser right?" His big cerulean eyes met my own emerald ones and I smiled. "Yeah. Your mother came and spoke to me about it. You're up to it, right?" I asked, and he just shrugged in return.

"I'm not too excited, but if it'll help me pass, I guess I can't really object. Plus, you look like you could use some help,_ old man_." He joked and I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "I'm nothing near old, you're just a kid." I teased back, and we laughed together. This was just what I needed; a few good laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, well, I don't mind to just do the grudge work." He offered, and I rolled my eyes. "No way, buddy. You're going to be helping me with _everything_." I smirked and he groaned. "Seriously?!"

I nodded and took a seat on one of the stools, and he sat in front of me, grabbing a dr. pepper that had been sitting there. He took a gulp then sat it back down and looked at me. "So, what's on our agenda, Mr. F?" He asked, and I chuckled; shaking my head. "First things first; just call me Axel. Mr. F makes me feel like an old man."

"But you _are _an old man. You are my best friend's dad after all." He teased, and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I had Lea when I was _your_ age. That's a lesson to keep it in your pants." I winked and he practically gagged. "Too much info, too much info."

Roxas and I joked and laughed a little while, and then I explained to him about the fund-raiser, and what we'd have to be doing. He seemed like he was all for it, which confused me seeing how he was failing all of his other classes.

The more I looked at Roxas though, the more I saw Cloud. It's silly, yes, Cloud was probably almost in his forties by now, but Roxas just… had that fun-loving spirit… and those beautiful blue eyes.

After thinking about it for a little while, I realized that I'm a 30 year old man, not some teenager. Although I have been married for 15 years to a woman, I wouldn't hesitate to admit that I was very much so attracted to men, but a high school student? That's like reserving my spot in federal prison.

"Well, thanks Mr. – _Axel,_" he smirked. "I'll see you after school tomorrow." He hopped down off his stool and grabbed his backpack. I nodded and stood up, ruffling his blonde spikes gently. "See ya, Roxas. Be good." I teased and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll try my best."


End file.
